supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Werwolf
Werwölfe, auch bekannt als Lykantrophen, sind eine Rasse von teilweise menschlichen, übernatürlichen Kreaturen mit der Fähigkeit sich in eine Kombination aus Mensch und Wolf zu verwandeln. Eigenschaften Alle Werwölfe lassen sich auf den ersten ihrer Art zurückführen, den Alphawerwolf, der wiederrum von Eve erschaffen wurde. Werwölfe sind humanoide Fleischfresser, die ultimative Kombination aus Wolf und Mensch. Sie jagen ihre Beute in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung, was aufgrund der zunehmenden Besiedlung, meist Menschen sind. Wenn sie das Fleisch ihrer Opfer verschlingen, hinterlassen sie eine erkennbare Spur: Sie verzehren primär das Herz, wobei sie manchmal auch andere Teile des Körpers fressen. thumb|left|250px|Die verheilte Bisswunde eines Werwolfs Die Übertragung der Lykanthropie (also des Werwolf Seins) erfolgt durch einen Biss am Menschen. Somit geben Werwölfe die Lykanthropie weiter, wodurch sie sich gewissermaßen vermehren. Doch gibt es bei Werwölfen auch noch die Möglichkeit sich fortzupflanzen und ein Kind zu zeugen. Dieses ist bei der Geburt dann automatisch auch ein Werwolf. In ihrer verwandelten Form verändert sich ihr Körper auf drastische Weise. Dabei werden sie zu einem sehr gut ausgestatten Raubtier mit Fingernägeln, die zu scharfen und langen Krallen wachsen sowie Augen, die nunmehr denen eines Wolfes ähneln und einem ebenso wolfsähnlichen Gebiss. Einige gebissene Menschen überleben diese Veränderung nicht, wobei der Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung dafür variieren kann. Sie kann entweder beim nächsten Vollmond stattfinden oder auch zu einem gänzlich beliebigen Zeitpunkt, wenn es sich um einen reinblütigen Werwolf gehandelt hat. Werwolf Krallen 01.jpg|Die Fingernägel eines Werwolfs Werwolf Krallen 02.jpg|werden bei der Verwandlung Werwolf Krallen 03.jpg|zu Krallen Werwolf_Krallen 05.jpg|Die vollständig ausgebildeten Krallen Laut dem Werwolf Justin sind Werwölfe dazu gemacht in Rudeln zu leben und nicht alleine umherzuwandern. Als er nämlich sein Rudel verlor, trieb ihn dieser Umstand langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn, woraufhin sich sein Verhalten änderte und er nicht mehr harmlos war, sondern verzweifelt. Dadurch war er schließlich bereit alles zu tun, um ein Gefühl der Gemeinschaft wiederzuerlangen, wie er es verspürte, als er noch ein Rudel besaß. Dabei gab es einst ein Rudel welches involviert war in den sogenannten Schlund des Fenris, ein Kult der von der Überlegenheit der Werwölfe und dem Aussterben der Menschen überzeugt war. Dieser Glaube basiert auf der nordischen Legende, dass Fenris (Der Wolfssohn Lokis) in der Endzeit, dem sogenannten Ragnarök, Odin töten würde. Dieses Rudel glaubte für Generationen daran, bis ein Reverend namens Jim Myers sie von diesem Pfad und zugleich von der Gewalt abbringen konnte. Dennoch verblieben die Frau des Reverends und drei andere Mitglieder des Rudels weiterhin in dem Glauben und waren voller Eifer ihr Ziel zu erreichen, ehe sie von Dean Winchester getötet wurden. Arten Normale Werwölfe thumb|left|250px|Vollmond Die normalen Werwölfe können sich nur in einer Nacht verwandeln, die den Höhepunkt des Mondzyklus darstellt und das auch nur, wenn sie dabei schlafen. So warteten z.B. Sam und Dean Winchester gemeinsam mit Madison darauf, dass sie sich in so einer Nacht in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Aufgrund des Wachseins tat sie dies allerdings nicht und da die Brüder vorher einen Versuch unternahmen, Madison von der Lykanthropie zu heilen, gingen sie davon aus, dass Madison geheilt war. Als sie dann jedoch in der darauffolgenden Nacht zusammen mit Sam am Schlafen war, verwandelte sie sich mitten in der Nacht doch wieder in einen Werwolf. Menschen, die von dieser Krankheit befallen sind, ereilt ein Verlust des Kurzzeitgedächtnisses, was zur Folge hat, dass sie sich an ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten als Werwolf nicht erinnern können und ihnen somit mögliche Verletzungen und Kratzer unerklärbar scheinen. Obwohl sie sich an das Geschehene nicht erinnern können, scheint es so zu sein, dass egal welche unterbewusste Begierden oder Ängste sie als Mensch besitzen, diese sich auch auf die Handlungen übertragen, die sie als Werwolf ausführen. Nachdem die Apokalypse abgewendet wurde, schien es so, als ob Werwölfe sich nicht mehr nur während des Vollmonds verwandeln würden. Laut Samuel Campbell sollen Werwölfe aufgetaucht sein, die selbst bei einem Halbmond ihr Unwesen trieben. Reinblütige Werwölfe thumb|right|250px|Ein "Reinblütiger Werwolf" Werwölfe, die aus einer Generation entstammen, die sich zeitlich näher beim Alphawerwolf befinden, werden "Reinblütige Werwölfe" genannt. Dies gilt für bis zur vierten Generation vom Ursprung (also dem Alpha) aus gezählt. Diese Reinblüter bevorzugen hierbei für ihre Bezeichnung den Begriff "Lykanthrop". Zu einem reinblütigen Werwolf kann jeder werden, der von einem, aus den ersten vier Generationen stammenden, Werwolf gebissen wird oder dessen Zeugung so verläuft, dass er in die vierte Generation hineingeboren wird. Ihr menschlicher Teil behält bei einer Verwandlung die Kontrolle und sie können sich somit im Nachhinein an Geschehnisse während ihrer Transformation erinnern. Dabei ist es für diejenigen, die durch einen Biss zu einem solchen Werwolf geworden sind, schwerer die Kontrolle zu bewahren, als für jene, die bereits als Reinblüter geboren wurden. thumb|left|250px|Ein Reinblüter lässt als Mensch seine Fingernägel zu Krallen werden Sie können sich zudem zu jeder beliebigen Zeit verwandeln und sogar einige ihrer Fähigkeiten als Werwolf in menschlicher Form benutzen bzw. anwenden. Auch wenn die Reinblüter die Kontrolle als Werwolf beibehalten können, so kann dies zu einem Schaden des mentalen Zustands führen. So gibt es z.B. welche, die aufgrund dieser Kontrolle in ihrer Menschenform plötzlich zu einem erbarmungslosen Mörder werden oder die einfach einen vollkommen wahnsinnigen Zustand aufweisen. Was sie auch besonders macht ist, dass sie sich von einfachen Tierherzen ernähren können. Doch sobald sie einmal ein Menschenherz probiert haben, ist es für sie sehr schwer sich zu kontrollieren. Sie werden dabei förmlich von Menschenherzen angezogen und dieser Drang verschlimmert sich mit jedem konsumierten Herz. Dennoch ist es für sie eine Überwindung ein Tierherz zu essen, selbst wenn sie es schaffen zu wiederstehen, denn sie müssen es sogar ab und zu regelrecht herunterwürgen. Heilung thumb|right|250px|Das Werwolfblut wird mit dem Heilmittel vermischt Ein Eintrag in John Winchesters Tagebuch sagte aus, dass man den Werwolf, der eine Person gebissen hat, töten müsse, um die Lykanthropie bei dieser aufzuheben. Diese Methode konnten Sam und Dean allerdings widerlegen und so gab es lange Zeit keine Heilung gegen die Lykanthropie. Doch später erfuhr man, dass in den 1930er Jahren die britischen Männer der Schriften mit dem Blut von Werwölfen experimentiert hatten. Dabei entwickelten sie eine Art Plasma-Therapie, welche den Prozess der Lykanthropie umkehren konnte. Allerdings wurde dies damals nur an Nagetieren angewandt und funktionierte bei diesen lediglich im Frühstadium der Krankheit. Bei den dabei verwendeten Mäusen, hat auch nur lediglich eine von neun Testobjekten die Heilung überlebt, während die anderen unter großen Qualen verstarben. thumb|left|250px|Claire Novak spürt als Werwolf die Wirkung des Heilmittels Der einzige Mensch, an dem diese Prozedur bisher bekanntlich durchgeführt wurde, war Claire Novak. Dabei musste zunächst das Blut des Werwolfs, der Claire zuvor gebissen hatte, von diesem entnommen werden, während er noch lebendig war. Dabei entnahm man ihm das Blut aus seinem Rücken. Anschließend wurde es in eine Spritze gezogen, welche eine unbekannte, gelbliche Flüssigkeit enthielt. Als sich Blut und Flüssigkeit dann binnen Sekunden in der Spritze vermischt hatten, wurde es Claire schließlich in den oberen Rückenbereich injiziert, woraufhin binnen Sekunden ein Zustand eintrat, in welchem sie scheinbar Qualen litt. Dieser dauerte einige Minuten an und sie hörte schließlich auf sich zu bewegen. Allerdings zogen sich dabei die Werwolf-Krallen zurück und als sie erwachte, war die Lykanthropie bei ihr geheilt. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Formwandlung' - Werwölfe können sich in eine wolfsähnliche Kreatur verwandeln und das nur bei Vollmond. Während der sechsten Staffel erwähnte Sam Dean gegenüber, dass er zusammen mit Samuel einen Werwolf bei Halbmond erledigt hätte. Der Dämon Crowley bestätigte dies mit der Aussage, dass es so was von überholt wäre, dass Werwölfe nur bei Vollmond zuschlagen würden. Dies war vermutlich so aufgrund des Kommens von Eve. Nach ihrem Tod schien sich das Ganze allerdings wieder zum Ursprung geändert zu haben, da Sam und Dean überrascht waren, einem Werwolf außerhalb des Vollmondzyklus zu begegnen. Reinblütige Werwölfe können sich dabei verwandeln, wann immer sie möchten. *'Infektiöser Biss' - Während sie in ihrer Werwolf-Form sind, können sie Menschen mit einem Biss in ihresgleichen verwandeln. *'Krallen und Fangzähne' - Werwölfe besitzen sehr starke Krallen, mit denen sie sogar solide Wände zerkratzen können. Auch können sie damit das Herz eines Menschen aus dem Brustkorb herausreißen. Reinblüter sind dabei in der Lage, nur ihre Krallen zu transformieren, ohne sich dabei vollständig zu verwandeln. *'Superstärke' - thumb|right|250px|Ein Werwolf Opfer mit aufgerissenem Brustkorb Die Stärke eines Werwolfs übertrifft die eines Menschen. Sie können sie mit Leichtigkeit übermannen und Fleisch sowie Knochen mit großer Kraft zerreißen. Ihre gesamte Stärke ist dabei sehr bemerkenswert, da sie z.B. Steine mit ihren bloßen Händen zerschmettern können. Auch in ihrer menschlichen Form beweisen sie eine enorme Stärke. So wie beispielsweise ein Fall, bei dem das Hochheben einer ausgewachsenen Frau mit einer Hand und das Herausreißen einer Tür aus ihren Scharnieren einem frisch gebissenen Werwolf keine Probleme bereitete. Es scheint, als hätten alle Werwölfe das gleiche Maß an Stärke, wobei dies wohl vom Alpha durchaus übertroffen werden könnte, da diese für gewöhnlich stärker sind. *'Superagilität' - Ihre Agilität ist besser als die von Menschen, was ihnen erlaubt unglaubliche Sprünge zu vollführen und mit Leichtigkeit zu sprinten. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Werwölfe können sich sehr schnell bewegen, von Stelle zu Stelle binnen Sekunden. *'Superausdauer' - Werwölfe werden nicht schnell erschöpft. *'Supersinne' - thumb|right|250px|Die Sicht eines Werwolf auf eines seiner Opfer Werwölfe besitzen die Fähigkeit in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können als Menschen. Dabei erscheinen ihnen ihre Opfer umgeben von einer rötlichen Aura. Zudem ist ihr Geruchs- und Hörsinn ähnlich wie bei normalen Wölfen, verschärft. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Werwölfe können nicht durch konventionelle Waffen getötet werden, doch mit Silber kann man sie vernichten. *'Regeneration' - Werwölfe können alle nicht lebensbedrohlichen Wunden regenerieren, wobei die Reinblüter sogar ihre ursprünglichen Bisse heilen können. Werwölfe schaffen es so z.B. Schäden durch einen Autounfall bei sich zu heilen, dies schaffen sie auch wenn sie nach einem Unfall erst in einen Werwolf verwandelt werden. Schwächen *'Silber' - thumb|right|250px|Dean erschießt einen Werwolf mit Silberkugeln Die primäre Schwäche eines Werwolfs ist Silber. Dabei kann das Silber in Form eines Messers oder einer Geschosskugel verwendet werden. Die Berührung mit Silber verursacht ihnen Schmerzen und die Injektion von Silbernitrat konnte ebenfalls einen töten. *'Vamptonit' - Edgar sagte aus, dass dieses von den Leviathanen geschaffene Additiv dazu entwickelt wurde, zusätzlich zu Vampiren, Ghulen und Formwandlern auch Werwölfe zu töten. *'Verstümmelung' - Dem Werwolf Kate war es möglich den Werwolf Brian Wilcox durch Zerreißen seines Körpers zu töten. *'Engel' - Engel können beinahe jedes Monster mit Leichtigkeit vernichten, einschließlich Werwölfe. *'Erzengel' *'Leviathane' - Leviathane können ohne große Anstrengung Werwölfe töten. *'Geruchsirreführung' - Es wurde gezeigt, dass man den Geruchssinn der Werwölfe austricksen und sich so an sie heranschleichen kann. *'Enthauptung' - Mary Winchester tötet einen Werwolf im Jahre 1980 indem sie ihm den Kopf mit einer Schrotflinte wegschoss. *'Sulfatgas' - Fatal für jeden Werwolf der diesem Gas ausgesetzt wird. Bekannte Werwölfe *Madison (vernichtet) *Glen (vernichtet) *Alphawerwolf (vermutlich vernichtet) *Professor Ludensky (vernichtet) *Michael Wheeler (vernichtet) *Brian Wilcox (vernichtet) *Kate *Garth Fitzgerald IV *Bess Fitzgerald *Joy Myers (vernichtet) *Reverend Jim Myers *Sheriff Pat (vernichtet) *Russ (vernichtet) *Jobah (vernichtet) *Violet Duval *Julian Duval *Tasha (vernichtet) *Brandon (vernichtet) *Travis (vernichtet) *Corbin und Michelles Kidnapper (vernichtet) *Rose (vernichtet) *Rose Bodyguard (vernichtet) *Corbin Tilghman (vernichtet) *Asas Angreifer (vernichtet) *Justin (vernichtet) *Hayden Foster (vernichtet) *Claire Novak (geheilt) *Ed und sein Rudel (vernichtet) *Werwolf aus Breakdown (unbekannt) *Werwolfs-Rudel aus Das Ende allen Lebens (vernichtet) *Melanie (vernichtet) *Philippe (vernichtet) Nicht-Kanon *Madison (Moonlight) (vernichtet) Siehe auch *Michaels Werwölfe Galerie Werwolf_Madison_01.jpg|Madison als Werwolf Werwolf_Madison_02.jpg|Der Werwolf Madison wird von Dean erwischt Trivia *Es wurde erklärt, dass Werwölfe und Skinwalker so etwas wie Cousins sind. *Werwölfe wurden bisher öfter erwähnt als jedes andere Monster, sogar öfter als Vampire und das ganze 13 Mal. Jedoch hatten sie bisher erst 8 Auftritte. *Die Brüder haben bis zur heutigen Zeit 5 Monster begnadigt, darunter 4 Werwölfe. *Beim Töten von Werwölfen neigen die Winchesters dazu, vermehrt Silbermesser statt Silberkugeln zu benutzen. Vorkommen *Staffel 1 **''Haut'' (nur erwähnt) **''Tödliche Schatten'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 2 **''Der Mandroid'' (nur erwähnt) **''Herz'' *Staffel 4 **''Monsterfilm'' (nur erwähnt) **''Schulzeit'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 6 **''Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel'' (nur erwähnt) **''...da war’n sie alle weg'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Gebissen'' **''Southern Comfort'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''Der Tod ist nur der Anfang'' (nur erwähnt) **''Bad Boys'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Wolf im Schafspelz'' **''Blutlinien'' *Staffel 10 **''Paper Moon'' *Staffel 11 **''Rotes Fleisch'' *Staffel 12 **''Das Leben des Asa Fox'' **''Tödlicher Kampf'' (nur erwähnt) **''Freigetränke für die Ladies'' *Staffel 13 **''Verlorene Schwestern'' **''Breakdown'' (Cameo Auftritt) **''ScoobyNatural'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Ende allen Lebens'' *Staffel 14 **''Götter und Monster'' (Normale Werwölfe, Michaels Werwölfe) **''Hatchet Man'' (nur erwähnt) **''Alptraum Logik'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Speer'' (Normale Werwölfe, Michaels Werwölfe) Nicht-Kanon *The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls **''Lycanthropy'' (S. 70 - 76) *Supernatural The Animation **''Moonlight'' *Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting **''Japan'' (S. 159 - 166) Nicht-Kanon Supernatural The Animation In der Supernatural The Animation Episode Moonlight hatten es Sam und Dean mit einem Fall zu tun, der auf dem Fall aus der Episode Herz der zweiten Staffel der Originalserie, basiert. Die Darstellung eines Werwolfs ist im Anime dabei leicht anders: So sind es zwar zunächst menschliche Kreaturen mit Klauen, Zähnen und wolfsähnlichen Augen wie in Supernatural, doch ist dies dort erst die halbe Transformation. Die vollständige Verwandlung gleicht schließlich mehr einem menschenähnlichen Wolf mit braunem Fell und einem wolfsähnlicherem Kopf. Die Darstellung ist also angelehnt an die traditionelle Beschreibung aus Mythen und der Popkultur. Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting thumb|right|250px|Einige Zeichnungen über die Eigenschaften eines Werwolfes Im Abschnitt Japan ging Bobby einem Fall nach, den er in einem Zeitungsartikel aufgeschnappt hatte. Dabei ging es um drei ermordete Frauen am Stadtrand von Tokyo, die mehr oder weniger Blutleer waren und denen jeweils das Herz herausgerissen wurde. Die dortige Presse vermutete einen Serienkiller, während die örtlichen Behörden ein Tier für den Übeltätet hielten, da sie an den Tatorten weder Fingerabdrücke, DNS oder Überreste von Kleidung vorfand. Doch hatten sie ein Stück Fell gefunden, welches keinem bekannten Tier zugeordnet werden konnte. Während seiner weiteren Nachforschungen kam Bobby zum Tatort des letzten Opfers, bei welchem die Behörden ein Messer als Tatwaffe ausgeschlossen hatten und stattdessen Krallen als wahrscheinlicher hielten. Sie vermuteten dabei einen Wolf, doch seien die Wunden viel zu präzise für ein solches Tier. Dies brachte Bobbys dazu, über etwas nachzudenken, was Rufus ihm einst gesagt hatte und zwar über Werwölfe. Dabei begann er so ziemlich alles aufzuzählen, was er über diese Dinger wusste. So erwähnte er die Verwandlung eines Werwolfes, die lediglich bei Vollmond auftrat, wobei es in letzter Zeit auch vorkam, dass sie sich bei Halbmond verwandelten, was wiederum mit dem "der Mutter aller Monster"/Fegefeuer-Kram zusammenhängen würde. Weiter zählte er auf, dass sie sich von menschlichen Herzen ernähren, ihre Transformation nicht kontrollieren könnten, sie aufgrund ihrer Präferenzen gegenüber Mitmenschen entscheiden würden, wen sie als Opfer nehmen, sich nach ihrem Wolf-Sein nicht mehr an diesen Zustand erinnern könnten und somit oft auch gar nicht wüssten, dass sie Werwölfe wären und das Silber ihre tödliche Schwäche wäre. Zudem beschrieb er, dass Werwölfe, ähnlich wie andere Monster auch, eine übernatürliche Stärke besäßen und laut seinem Kumpel Peter bis zu 15 Fuß hoch springen könnten, wobei Peter in den 60ern einiges an Drogen nahm und vieles für ihn ausgesehen hätte, als wäre es in der Lage gewesen, 15 Fuß hoch zu springen. Die Sicht, das Gehör wie auch der Geruchssinn seien bei einem Werwolf, vor allem, wenn es um menschliches Blut geht, sehr geschärft. Ihre Infektion würden sie mittels eines Bisses übertragen können und obwohl er erwähnte, wie Sam und Dean einst versuchten, Madison zu heilen, er über kein Heilmittel Bescheid wüsste. Ein Werwolf könne zudem im Gegensatz zu Vampiren ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben führen, da er nicht dauerhaft ein Werwolf sei. Als letztes erwähnte er, dass Werwölfen tatsächlich sowas wie Fell wachsen würde, doch sei dies kein wahrhaftiges Wolfsfell. Bei seinem Fall, war er sich deshalb ziemlich sicher, was einen Werwolf als Übeltäter anging. Doch nachdem er zu einer Art Bruderschaft stieß, die sich "ハンター" bzw. hantaa nannten, wurde ihm von ihnen offenbart, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um einen Okami handelte. Diese seien zwar als Cousins der Werwölfe anzusehen, würden auch nur in Japan vorkommen und hätten so ziemlich die gleichen Eigenschaften, allerdings sei die Art und Weise sie zu töten, gänzlich anders als bei Werwölfen. The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Bei dem Abschnitt, in welchem es um Formwandler geht, existiert ein Unterabschnitt mit dem Titel "Lycanthropy". Dabei nannten die Winchesters auch andere Formen, wie etwa Werbären, Wereulen bzw. Wer-was-auch-immer. Anschließend wurde erwähnt, wie die Sicht auf die Lykanthropie sich im Verlauf der Zeit geändert hatte. Denn zunächst setzte man sie gleich mit der Hexerei und mit dem Tragen magischer Haut oder Gürtel. Dabei legten sie eine Notiz aus dem Tagebuch ihres Vaters dar, welcher diese wiederrum zusammensetzte aus dem Buch "Restitution of Decayed Intelligence" von Richard Verstegan aus dem Jahre 1628. Später sei der Glaube an diese Dinge verblasst und man ersetzte die Idee mit der willentlichen Verwandlung bei Vollmond. Zu diesem Glauben wurde die Geschichte eines Mannes erwähnt, der sich bei Vollmond in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte, welche wiederum vom römischen Autor Petronius aus seinem Werk "Satyricon" stammt. Neben einem kleinen Zauberspruch, mit welchem man sich in einen Wolf verwandeln soll, fahren die Brüder fort, mit der Erwähnung der Werwolf Legenden in der neuen Welt. Dabei beschreiben sie einen Teil der armenischen Folklore, bei dem es um eine Frau geht, die aufgrund einer tödlichen Sünde im Anschluss von Geistern heimgesucht wurde, welche sie wiederrum zwangen, sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln und Kinder zu töten. Dabei sei ein Beispiel aus der neuen Welt der sogenannte loup-garou, der allerdings quer über Nordamerika in den verschiedensten Variationen daherkommt. Loup-garou käme dabei aus dem französischen, wobei Frankreich eine der aktivsten Werwolf Traditionen in Europa besitzt. Dies würde nicht einmal die bekannte Bestie von Gévaudan mit einschließen, welche in den 1760ern bis zu 80 Menschen getötet hatte. Schließlich werden noch Einzelheiten zu dem loup-garou aufgezählt, sowie die Cajun Version, genannt rougarou, der sich allerdings in Form eines Wer-Krokodils zeigen soll. Schlussendlich beschreiben die Winchesters noch ihre Begegnung, sowie die Geschehnisse aus der Folge Herz, wo sie es mit dem Werwolf Madison zu tun hatten. Hintergrundwissen *Make-Up Artist Shannon Coppin erinnerte sich, dass die Transformation von Madison in einen Werwolf ein wenig schwierig war. Denn mit all den Möglichkeiten, die Make-Up einem heutzutage bot, hätte man sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, um nicht zu versuchen, die Transformation aus American Werewolf nachzustellen, insofern man sich dies nicht auch leisten könnte. Denn für eine Serie mit mehreren Episoden sei weder das Budget noch die Zeit dagewesen, so etwas umsetzten zu können. Eric Kripke war demnach von Anfang an eher dagegen eine Werwolf-Episode zu drehen, denn seiner Aussage zufolge wäre es so, dass "wenn man nicht das Geld dafür habe, würde man am Ende mit einem Typen dastehen, der Fell im Gesicht kleben hätte." Genau aus diesem Grund hätten sie die ganze Werwolf-Transformation eher subtil gehalten, denn, wie Coppin weiterführt "Wenn du es nicht verkaufen kannst, dann zeig es auch nicht". Auch hätte man die Monster immer gerne so darstellen wollen, dass sie sich ohne Probleme in der Gesellschaft aufhalten könnten, ohne aufzufallen. So kam es dann, dass man Emmanuelle Vaugier (Madison) die Augen mittels Kontaktlinsen veränderte und ihr Wildtier-artige Krallen gab, um sie letzten Endes noch im Großen und Ganzen menschlich aussehen zu lassen.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 2 (S. 93) *Sera Gamble fand das Aussehen der Werwölfe, sowie die Tatsache, dass sie noch menschlich aussahen sehr cool und schlussendlich sei es wirklich sehr schwierig, Werwölfe hinzubekommen, die auch gut aussehen. Was sie zusammen mit Eric Kripke und Bob Singer im Script ausarbeitete, wie die Werwölfe aussehen sollten, wurde ihrer Meinung nach perfekt von ihrem Team umgesetzt. Zwar hätten sie letzten Endes nicht so cool ausgesehen und sie (Sera Gamble) hätte ihrer Meinung nach vielleicht was Besseres austüfteln können, ohne die Leute gleich in ein Furry-Anzug zu stecken, doch machte sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, da die Episode Herz mehr durch Emotionen und die Charaktere angetrieben wurde.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 2 (S. 94) *Laut Eric Kripke könne man alles, was seine Gestalt verändern kann, mit Silber töten. Eisenhut (Wolfsbane) und Salzwasser würden Werwölfen lediglich ein Sodbrennen verpassen, während heilige Gegenstände sie verbrennen könnten. Ein Silbermesser ist dabei eine Möglichkeit, doch die beste und sicherste Art seien Silberkugeln. Dabei müsse man allerdings aufpassen, dass man auch tatsächlich auf einen Werwolf zielt und nicht etwa auf eine Person, die an Hypertrichose leidet.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 2 (S. 108) Referenzen Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 12 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 14 Kategorie:Werwolf